


Mommy's Hobby (Drafty Idea)

by twiniitowers



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana has a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Hobby (Drafty Idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note - just like NOT every person on the right hand path is a killer, NOT every person on the left hand path is a killer, either. But some are. Some people commit vile acts for Jesus, some do for Satan, but NOT every follower of either is like that. 
> 
> It's also important to know that Deana, Victor, and Marilyn have psychotic tendencies. The fact that they follow Satan/Damien is neither here nor there. And Damien isn't human - son of Satan and the jackal. 
> 
> Hollywood story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deana is going out.

**Thorn Manor**

**Chicago, IL**

Millie felt her heart race and thought it was going to fall out of her ten-year-old body and down the grand staircase like a simple child's coil toy. Not caring whether or not her younger brother was tucked safely in his bed, she needed to get back into the safety of her own room.

Millie was relieved that the coast was clear and she was able to jump in her bed and put the covers over her head. Not that she could sleep. Not that she could ever sleep. But at least she was in her own private sanctuary.

There was a knock on the door.

"Millie, I know you are awake. Do you have any questions?" Damien turned on the light.

"No, Daddy." She mumbled into her pillows.

"That's not true. Sit up."

Millie let out a hearty sigh and sat up in bed. "Yeah....the same questions I always have...why? Where is Mommy going dressed like that?"

"If you are old enough to ask the questions, then you are old enough to know." Damien got comfortable in the chair next to Millie's bed, it was going to be another long evening.

"Maybe, I don't...." She reached for an elastic band that was on the table, so she could twist something in her hands.

Damien reached out and held her hand, "That won't be necessary, Miss Mary...Your Mommy is going out for the evening."

* * *

Deana stood in front of the mirror in the master bathroom. Her face painted white, her eyes all smoky black, and the reddest lips that stretched out in the corners. Her slicked back hair was in a ponytail that she twisted into a bun. Next upon Damien's instructions she carefully opened the bottom drawer and took out a box that contained an old-school, vintage, plastic, flame-retardant princess mask.

She smiled, "Ave Satanas."

Before putting it on, she took one last look in the mirror. She was dressed in all black. T-shirt, jacket, leggings, boots, and long gloves.

Her disposable cell phone vibrated.

**Victor_thechauffeur: Meet me in the back. Marilyn is with me.**

**Deana_themanager: Got it.**

Deana put the mask over her face and used the back stairs that Damien forbid the staff to use.

* * *

"Hails." Deana greeted everyone as she entered the black sedan.

They were all dressed in the same outfits, with the exception of Victor who was wearing a plastic pirate mask.

"Hail Satan! We are all ready to do business in the name of Satan and his glorious son, Damien!" They all stated at the same time as Victor drove out of the Thorn Manor gate and into the night.

* * *

Millicent Mary Thorn wanted this night over. She wanted her parents home. Why couldn't they be ordinary? They should be in bed now instead of the Antichrist giving her a sermon that she really didn't want and her mother about to...

"Millie, since when do I turn the other cheek?" Damien demanded.

"Since never."

"...And my follower's do the same, right?"

"Right."

"This includes your mother, okay?"

"I just don't know if it's right...."  

Damien loved his children dearly. But, he hoped whatever Millie was going through was just a childhood phase. He let a lot of things slide with Millie due to her mental health issues. He knew she was just giving pat replies so he would leave the room.

"All right. I will give you your privacy, but if you have any questions...I will be in the chapel."

Millie wanted to scream. She knew her father knew that she really didn't like it there.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy. 'Night."

Damien smoothed her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Millie. Goodnight."

* * *

Deana preferred to do her chants and mediations in her head. 

_Oh, Satan, please give me and my Sister and Brother the strength to finish the tasks that need to be done tonight, in Satan and my beloved Damien's name. Amen ._

 

 


End file.
